Modules for converting solar energy into useful forms of energy such as heat and electricity have been around for decades. Because of the suns low energy intensity and the low conversion efficiency of some solar modules, a large array of solar modules is often required to service the end-use of the energy. Arrays from several dozen to several thousand square feet are common. Moreover, the variety of surfaces on which the modules may be mounted requires a wide range of flexibility and adaptability in the mounting hardware that will be used to structurally anchor the modules to the surface.
High energy prices and the desire to ‘build green’ have led to increases in the use of solar photovoltaic (PV) modules to provide electricity and solar thermal modules to provide heating services for homes and other building structures. As a parallel development, architects and building owners have stressed the need for solar systems that are aesthetically or functionally integrated into the building facade for improved aesthetics.